Luna Lovegood and the Deathly Hallows
by Loony Avada Kedavra
Summary: "Que él haya muerto, no significa que nosotros no podamos luchar contra los demás"
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Por más que _El Profeta_ dijera que todo estaba bien y que Lord Voldemort no haría lo mismo de hace unos años, todo el mundo mágico, hasta los Muggles involucrados con los magos estaban realmente preocupados. Incluso yo, aunque no había nada de qué temer, yo confío plenamente en la capacidad de los magos para acabar con esto. Pero me refiero a los magos que no tienen nada que ver con el Ministerio de Magia.

En estos días mi padre ha escrito varias notas para _El Quisquilloso_, donde apoyábamos siempre a Harry y más ahora que el Ministerio dice que todo está perfecto, tanto que deberíamos irnos a regalarle flores a Lord Voldemort. Aunque no sería mala idea regalarle unas flores, a lo mejor éstas hacen que él cambie un poco y aprenda que no todo en la vida es matar y destruir familias.

Cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts, escuché que varias personas ya no querían regresar desde el año pasado, ya que no se sentían protegidos con el profesor Dumbledore como director. Persona más capacitada para protegernos no puede haber ¡no puede! Dumbledore tenía más años de experiencia que cualquier otra persona.

Sin Dumbledore, la escuela y todo será diferente. Su muerte quizá tiene un gran significado para todos los estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts _"Que él haya muerto, no significa que nosotros no podamos luchar contra los demás"_ Pero dudo que alguien lo vea como yo, muchas personas creen que lo que hago o digo es realmente _fuera de lo normal_ A mí en lo personal no me importa que digan tantas cosas de mí.

—Me gustaría que me ayudaras a escribir algo para la revista—dijo mi padre cuando se percató de que me había quedado sumida en mis pensamientos.

Desperté como de un trance. Ni siquiera me acordaba que estaba sentada en una silla, que tenía las piernas cruzadas e incluso que tenía la cabeza recargada en la pared. Ésta estaba fría, lo que supongo que hizo que mis pensamientos fluyeran tanto que hasta olvidara dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo.

—Estaba pensando en hacerle un homenaje a Albus Dumbledore. Para eso me gustaría que me describieras de nuevo cómo estaba el ambiente en Hogwarts después de su muerte. —despegué la cabeza de la pared y sentí un leve mareo, acompañado de unos pequeños golpecitos de mis aretes de rábano.

Subimos al pequeño estudio de papá. Sirvió unas tazas de té y comenzó a preguntarme, anotando hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que le contaba. Mi papá estaba muy emocionado por hacer ese homenaje a Albus Dumbledore, quien también fue el director de Hogwarts en su época.

Mientras platicaba con mi padre acerca del funeral que habíamos hecho en Hogwarts, me pregunté cómo había sido la escuela cuando papá era joven, incluso imaginé a mi mamá. Casi no la recuerdo, pero mi padre dice que me parezco mucho a ella, no sólo física, sino que mentalmente también. Sólo que yo no soy tan brillante como ella.

—Terminamos, Luna—me dedicó una rápida sonrisa. —Muchas gracias por dejarme hacer un reportaje de lo que pasa en Hogwarts.

—No sólo están pasando cosas en Hogwarts—terminé por platicarle también mi experiencia de hace unos días en el Callejón Diagon.

Hace unos días se me terminó mi diario y quería comprar uno nuevo que vi. No escribía precisamente un diario, sino que escribía pensamientos y experiencias con la naturaleza. Ahora lo compraría de más páginas, cien no son suficientes. Bien, sigamos con el tema del Callejón Diagon.

No necesariamente tenías que ser un mago para saber que algo malo pasaba en aquel solitario lugar. No había ni una gota de alegría, los magos caminaban con miedo y cubriéndose las espaldas.

Salté hasta la tienda de pergaminos (aunque también vendía antigüedades) y me percaté de que a muchos les parecía extraña mi actitud. Por supuesto que les parecía extraña, al parecer soy la única persona que en verdad está dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí para terminar con esta guerra con Lord Voldemort. Llegué a la entrada de la tienda y esperé a que me abrieran la puerta.

Ésta estaba con barrotes y letreros de que teníamos que tocar para entrar. Esperé y esperé, más no intenté abrir la puerta por mi cuenta, debo ser paciente. Unos minutos más tarde, el hombre bajito y rechoncho me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bienvenida, señorita Lovegood—dijo el hombre. —¿su padre ya está trabajando en la nueva edición de El Quisquilloso?

—Mi papá no dejará su trabajo nunca—contesté con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué comprarás ahora? Tengo nuevos objetos que conseguí de buenas personas—me llevó hasta los aparadores donde tenía las antigüedades.

Su gatito blanco estaba acostado plácidamente arriba de unos libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sus cuatro patas colgaban de los libros y su cabeza reposaba en sus patas delanteras. Le dediqué unos amistosos cariñitos y éste comenzó a ronronear manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Levantó la cabeza para que le rascara en el cuello, me reí un poco de él y lo dejé, debo regresar rápido a casa.

Miré las antigüedades que tenía el hombre, muchas cosas me gustaron mucho. Tomé un anillo en forma de girasol y una peineta con perlas. Lo bueno es que ahora traía el dinero que ahorré desde hace unos años, sino no podría siquiera pagarme el anillo. Al final tomé un diario nuevo de color berenjena y garabatos plateados, éste tenía más hojas que el otro.

—Veo que ya terminaste el del año pasado—comentó. Le pagué y me despedí de él con una cálida sonrisa. —cuídese mucho, señorita Lovegood. Estos son tiempos difíciles.

—Lo son para las personas que no confían en sí mismas.

Recordar ese día me trajo pensamientos acerca de la reacción que tuvo el hombre cuando le dije lo último. No sé si debió ser conveniente decirle algo así a un hombre mayor que apenas puede mantener su tienda ¡Tendré que ir de nuevo a pedirle una disculpa! No puedo creer que fui mala con él.

Escuché golpecitos en la ventana de mi recámara, salí de nuevo de aquel trance y miré hacia la ventana. Una lechuza marrón tocaba mi ventana, corrí rápidamente a abrirle, se veía cansada. Saludé a la lechuza y saqué unos bocadillos que tenía guardados por ahí.

Desaté la carta que venía en su pata. No era precisamente una carta, era una invitación a una boda entre el hermano de Ron y una chica que participó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Me alegra que alguien quiera hacer algo así en lo que ahora llaman _momentos difíciles_ una boda atraerá la felicidad. Por supuesto que iré.

Bajé las escaleras y le entregué la invitación a mi padre.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Aquí subiendo una nueva historia. Esta es mi versión de lo que vivió <strong>Luna Lovegood<strong> en _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Espero que les haya gustado ;D dejen sus comentarios.

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de J.K Rowling. _


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Unos días antes de la boda, mi padre y yo nos habíamos estado preparando para ésta. Se dice que hasta las casas de los invitados deben limpiarse para no llevarle malas vibras a los recién casados. Por lo que mi papá y yo nos pusimos a limpiar nuestra casa. Habíamos encontrado tantas cosas en ella, que ya ni nos acordábamos que las teníamos.

Yo encontré una linterna muggle que mi padre me regaló cuando era niña. Era un objeto fascinante, con ella podía alumbrar sin siquiera tener mi varita y decir _Lumos. _Agarré mi mochila y la guardé ahí, así sabré ahora dónde había quedado. Otra cosa que hallé por ahí fue un ejemplar de _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, _mi papá solía leérmelo recién que mi madre murió. Ya que ella me leía un cuento todas las noches.

Seguimos limpiando la casa. Se podría decir que aquí fue donde tuve que limpiar más, ya que cada cosa que encontraba afuera, la llevaba a mí casa. Bueno, no cualquier cosa; debía ser algo que me llamare realmente la atención o que tuviese un significado para mí.

Al terminar de limpiar mi recámara, me fui directo al estudio de mi papá. Ahí sí tenía que limpiar demasiado, ya que a él le gusta tomar y tomar notas de todo (cosa que saqué de él, pero no tanto). Normalmente antes de escribir una nota, comenzaba a dibujar lo que pasaría en ella.

Él es muy bueno dibujando, el otro día dibujó unos _Swinkes Rumanos Cantacalabazas_. Estos animalitos son muy simpáticos, sus colores fosforescentes y sus vocesitas chillonas, las criaturillas eran muy divertidas a la hora de cortar calabazas; cada vez que partías una en pedazos, ellos comenzaban a brincar y bailar, ya que pensaban que les ibas a dar un gran pedazo.

La verdad es que estos animalitos hacían que la cosecha fuera mejor cada año. Papá trajo unos hace tiempo y me ha dicho que piensa mandarles unos cuantos a Hogwarts, para que así las calabazas crezcan más grandes.

Por supuesto que Hagrid sabe de estos animalitos, bueno… supongo. Me pregunto por qué él no tiene de estas criaturitas en Hogwarts, sería divertido correr con ellas entre los huertos y cortar calabazas en grupo.

Tras recoger varios papeles del suelo, me percaté de que había muchas fotografías de mamá y papá, por supuesto que en una que otra aparecíamos nosotros tres. Separé las fotografías de los dibujos y notas.

Tardé más o menos una hora en terminar de arreglar todo. Hubiese tardado menos si usara mi varita mágica, pero se supone que la limpia de la casa debe hacerse con nuestras propias manos, ya que la magia puede malinterpretarse.

Bajé las escaleras con las fotografías en mano, papá me miró con una sonrisa y me dio una taza de té. Tomé un sorbo de éste mientras me sentaba en una silla, hice la cabeza hacia atrás y la recargué en la fría pared. Levanté la mano donde tenía las fotografías, dejé la taza de té en la mesa y miré las fotografías desde arriba.

Tardé más o menos cinco minutos viendo cada una de éstas, mi favorita siempre ha sido una en la que un duende me mordió a los cuatro años. En la foto no parecía estar enojada o triste de que me haya mordido, al contrario, mi mamá y yo teníamos una gran sonrisa dibujada en nuestros rostros.

Sus ojos soñadores voltearon a ver la cámara, y sentí su mirada como si la estuviese viendo por un aparato muggle que ellos llaman computador. Las personas no necesitan tener un cuerpo físico para poder estar con sus seres queridos. No estoy hablando de fantasmas, sino de recuerdos, dulces recuerdos que nos hacen sonreír.

—Tu mamá estaba muy contenta ese día—dijo mi papá en voz baja.

Bajé las fotografías y lo miré directo a los ojos. Aunque a veces quiera ser demasiado fuerte y demostrar que yo puedo salir a delante, siento que en verdad necesito el apoyo y cariño de una madre. Le extraño mucho, en ocasiones ni siquiera puedo recordarla.

—Yo no recuerdo muy bien ese día—dije dando un suspiro. —¿Cuál fue el día más feliz de tu vida?

—No sabría por cuál decidirme—contestó encogiéndose de hombros. —Tengo dos días felices. —esperé a que mi padre hablara. Puse mis manos debajo de mis muslos y parpadeé rápidamente para darle ánimos—El primero, fue cuando tu mamá al fin aceptó casarse conmigo.

—¿Y el segundo? —pregunté más emocionada.

—Cuando supe que llegarías.

* * *

><p>Sé que es un poco corto, pero está historia es para un MetroFLOG y tienen que ser cortos x)<p>

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Las cosas que no conozcan sí **son mías.**


End file.
